His Fix to Her Problem
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: Another Umbrella verse one-shot. Set after Confusing Assistants and Annoying Twin Brothers. NaruxMai of course, though not so much in this one. Hope you like. :


**Oh hai guys. I haven't uploaded in a few days, been busy with friends. Anyways, here's the next addition to the Umbrella verse. Should have another one up later today. Beware, starts off a bit not so nice. But hey, we can't have constant fluff, you're poor hearts would implode. As would mine.**

**You guys know the drill, I don't own anything except the plot and any OOC characters I bring in.**

**R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mai raced down the long hallway, a snarling blood-covered man flying after her, hands outstretched. She ducked through a random doorway, finding herself back at base. The sound of dark laughter resounded behind her and she spun around, facing the ghost behind her. He stood before her, dressed only in ripped jeans, covered in blood. Blood dripped red from his once pale hair. Baring his teeth, he flung himself at Mai, forcing the door shut behind him. Mai stepped to dodge him, but wasn't quick enough. The ghost grabbed hold of her shoulder, dragging them both to the carpeted floor. Mai yelped in pain as her back and side collided with the floor. She struggled as the ghost moved over her, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. His other hand wandered over her body, squeezing and roughly groping any part of her he could. Mai cried out at the abuse.

"Please NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, thrashing wildly as he started to unbutton her top, exposing the pink lacy bra underneath. The ghost chuckled, fingering along the edge of her bra cup, tracing it up to the strap, which he smoothly pushed down. Mai screamed and tears fell down her face. The ghost smashed his lips against hers, swallowing her sobs. Mai choked on the feel of him, nearly vomiting in her mouth.

Just then, the door crashed open and SPR ran into the room, freezing at the sight before them.

"MAI!" Naru yelled, being the first to recover and started towards her.

"NO!" he heard someone yell, Lin, and felt the Chinese man grab hold of him, restraining him. Naru snarled at him, turning on him. Lin just looked down at Naru's hands, which the he looked down to see were glowing. Naru looked at them, startled; he hadn't even realized he'd activated his PK. He had been so sick with worry that when he saw the ghost on top of Mai he was furious, and his only thought had been to destroy the ghost that dared touch his Mai like that. He bit his tongue and concentrated, calming down enough for his PK to become dormant again. A gust of wind blew past him; bringing his attention back to the middle of the room. He saw Mai, with the ghost nowhere in sight, sobbing into Ayako's shirt and the older woman comforted her. He looked over to see a panting John, obviously having been the one to exorcise the ghost. Naru rushed over to Mai, falling to his knees and grabbing her face in his hands, scanning for any signs of injury. Other than swollen lips, the sight of which made his blood boil and only fueled his anger more, and tears that he brushed away, he saw nothing truly wrong. Due to the current state of her clothing though, he left it up to Ayako to check that the rest of her was unharmed. He sat back and sighed in relief, Mai was safe and mostly unharmed.

Mai sat between Naru and Lin it the van. They had packed up and were currently returning to the SPR office. Mai looked at Naru, who was staring stonily out the window.

"Mai stop staring, it's rude." He snapped coldly, not looking away from the window. She quickly averted her gaze to her hands in her lap. The rest of the ride was silent, and Mai was so relieved when they finally returned that she was tempted to kiss the office door. She was just preparing to leave the office when Naru grabbed her coat and tossed it to her.

"Come on." Was all he said. She silently followed him to his car and got it. The ride to her apartment was deathly quiet, and extremely awkward.

Naru parked his car outside Mai's apartment, in view of her front door. Mai sat there for a second; unsure as the whether she should say something or not. She was about to open the door and leave when Naru sighed, turning to look at her. She froze, waiting for him to yell at her and call her stupid in seven different languages. Instead, he reached past her and opened her door, returning his eyes to the road ahead of him. Mai looked at him undecidedly, and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Just go inside Mai." His voice weary. She looked down and left a small frown on her face.

As soon as Mai was inside her apartment, Naru started the car and left, driving away from his assistant.

Instead of going home however, Naru drove to a dojo not far from his own apartment. He'd frequented this dojo when he had needed to let off steam. He fished out his key as he approached the door. The owner had given him his own set after being fed up with being called at all hours of the night to open for the demanding teenager.

Three hours and a sizeable stack of broken boards later, Naru had formulated a plan. He had thought of it while trying to find a way to keep Mai out of all the trouble she kept getting into. He had them spent an hour going over it in his head and ripping at it from every angle ruthlessly. Satisfied there would be no real problems to his plan, he let himself into the men's showers and cleaned himself of sweat. Once finished he returned home and called a very annoyed man to set up his new plan. He smiled when he hung up the phone. This new plan might not keep Mai out of trouble, but it would help her defend herself when she needed it.

The next day, Mai arrived at work to find a note sitting on her desk. It had an address on it and a time for later that night. There was also a comment telling her to wear suitable work out clothes. It was signed Naru. When she asked him about it, he said she'd find out later.


End file.
